vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkarium
|-|Portrait= |-|In-Battle= Summary Arkarium is the Black Mage's most loyal subordinate. A smug snake with absolute confidence in his master's plans, he laid waste to the Demon's hometown in Leafre to spite him and tricked Damien into believing that the awakening of his demonic powers was to blame, turning the young half-demon into his unwitting pawn for several hundred years. However, his arrogance proves to be his undoing, as his plans to free the Black Mage by traveling through time are foiled by a coalition of Adventurers along with the Silent Crusade, and his decision to infuriate Damien led the half-demon to destroy his human form, barely surviving by inserting his soul into his snake familiar. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Arkarium, The Fang of Darkness Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Black Mage Commander, Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Teleportation, Levitation, Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification, Summoning, Healing, Attack Reflection (Can reflect all the damage he would have taken from an attack back to his opponent, regardless of distance or durability), Power Nullification (Can nullify any physical or magical attack and eliminate any status buffs), Portal Creation, BFR Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (One of the strongest Black Mage Commanders, is the Black Mage's closest adviser and servant, but is significantly weaker than either of the Demon brothers and was easily beaten by them) Speed: Unknown (Can take on dozens of Adventurers at once, who can all dodge beams of light, lightning, and meteor-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Fights primarily with magic) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can fight off dozens of Adventurers at once and survived numerous fights with the Heroes) Stamina: High (Can easily fight dozens of Adventurers at once and managed to insert his body into his snake familiar when his body was destroyed) Range: At least several dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: His staff, orb, and snake familiar Intelligence: As one of the most ancient and powerful Black Mage Commanders, Arkarium boasts a vast repository of magic and is the Black Mage's closest adviser and most loyal servant. He has accumulated several centuries of combat experience Weaknesses: Arkarium is incredibly arrogant and doesn't know when to stop talking, He is also sadistic and enjoys deconstructing his opponents' motives before killing them, His Dark End attack has extensive but limited range Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anti-Buff:' Arkarium is able to nullify any and all forms of Statistics Amplification, Forcefields, and Blessings in his vicinity. *'Attack Nullification:' Arkarium is able to erect forcefields that completely nullify physical or magical attacks, but can only keep one up at a time and for a limited period of time before going on a cooldown period. *'Banish:' Arkarium sends his foe to a dark room where they're forced to confront wounded, misshapen versions of themselves who attempt to break their minds by reminding them of their flaws and failures. However, should one manage to overcome them, they will be able to free themselves and return to the fight. *'Damage Reflection:' Arkarium erects a force-field that reflects any and all damage he would have taken from an attack back at his opponent, regardless of distance or durability. However, these forcefields are temporary and there is a significant cool-down period between uses. *'Dark End:' Arkarium generates numerous portals to the void before causing them to engulf and annihilate his surroundings. This ability is powerful enough to "crack the screen" in-game and incapacitate or kill virtually any Adventurer who isn't prepared for it. *'Dark Genesis:' Arkarium raises his staff to cause numerous beams of darkness energy to erupt from the ground and damage his foes. *'Dark Lightning:' Arkarium calls down several blue lightning bolts to strike his opponents. *'Dark Orb:' Arkarium throws an orb of dark energy at his opponent. *'Petrification:' Arkarium is able to turn his foes to stone, instantly killing them if they are unable to resist its effects. *'Pinpoint Target:' Arkarium curses one target to increase the amount of damage they take from his attacks. *'Summoning:' Arkarium is able to summon his followers the Netherworld Monks, who tend to his wounds and will heal each other when damaged. *'Time Manipulation:' Arkarium is able to slow down and stop time around his foes. However, sufficiently powerful foes can break out of these effects through sheer willpower or by simply being heads and shoulders more powerful than Arkarium himself (as Damien did upon becoming the Transcendence of Life). He can also time travel through various rifts he creates in the fabric of reality. However, Freud's choice to freeze time in the past prevents Arkarium from changing Maple World's history. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sadists Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Tier 6